A Cage for a Dragon
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is a continuation story. Kate and Rick have returned from Florida with some changes in status and evidence on locking away this notorious Criminal known as the Dragon. Watch Kate and Rick navigate their own personal and professional lives to Cage this Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

The Flight back to New York was very quick and soon the whole plane was aware of the devastation which this Franken storm had caused. It was apparent even at 30,000 ft that many people had suffered and some died. It was worst the closer the plane got to NJ. Then the swing around the Islands when landing at Teeterboro was the worst. The flood had not yet receded. Even parts of Manhattan were underwater. The Bank where the safety deposit stood in 10 ft! It was like the city they both grew up took a major blow. Rick knew he had to do something. So he arranged for 7 massive generators to be trucked in and connected to the grid which was not under water. Con Ed had already isolated those lines. Saltwater was a major cause of the power being out. Rick was overwhelmed by the loss. They disembarked and ended up at the Loft. None of the four said a thing. Just got their suitcases and went into their rooms. It was a lot to take in.

Kate got ready for bed only to end up over the sink and toilet. She had thought the worst of the morning sickness was over but no. It was certainly not over. Great I go to Florida for a vacation and I come back a Fiancée and Pregnant! Kate thought as she hovered over the porcelain bowl emptying her guts one more time. Not the worst time to be pregnant I suppose Kate thought as her hand automatically touched her stomach. Kate was grateful that Rick was not being his nosy self. This time in the bathroom allowed her a quiet reflection over her life. Of course the Life size action figure of Boba Fett did nothing to change the mood as she observed the figure standing dispassionately in the corner.

Kate finally quit retching and there was a calm serenity to her mood as she exited the room the lights were out. How long was she in there? The quiet snores of her soon to be husband indicated it must have been quite awhile. Kate got into bed and Rick immediately claimed her. Tomorrow she was going to have to be tested. But she felt in her bones that this little one will be a girl one with Bright blue eyes and curly auburn hair. The one of her dreams which had been invading for many years. Soon baby very soon. Kate murmured.

\\\\\

The morning came and Kate got dressed it was vacation time no more she had to be a precinct before the boys arrived. She got up and was making coffee. Then she remembered and got out a hot chocolate packet. No that has caffeine too. Then she rummaged around to be startled by the loft door opening and Alexis entered with Graham in tow.

"Good Morning Kate!" Alexis said. "What are you looking for? Can I help?"

Kate dropped the box with the herbal teas and turned to look at the redhead.

"What?" Kate said surveying the mess of unopened tea bags littering the kitchen floor.

"Kate what is wrong? It that coffee I smell?" Alexis asked as Graham took their belongings up to their room. Trying to avoid what may be a lengthy conversation. Graham only smiled to his wife as he passed.

Kate getting her wits about her looked over the 19th year old and spotted the second ring!

"Alexis Harper Castle there is a SECOND ring! You got MARRIED!" Kate shrieked.

"Shhh! Kate calm down just don't awake Dad! Ok I will tell you but not now!" Alexis implored the detective.

"Ok Alexis your secret is safe with me but I still want all the details." Kate said finally brewing her tea.

"Kate are you not….Oh MY Gad! Kate you are not drinking coffee!" Alexis screeched then quieted down to a whisper. "Are you…"

"I don't know officially but I do think so!" Kate beamed.

"Dad is going to be over the Moon over this." Alexis said. "Of course I will not tell him. And if you excuse me I have a bed partner waiting for me."

Alexis left the kitchen. Kate was surprised Rick did not awake during those screams of joy.

/

Kate was not in a good mood once she ended up at the precinct. She had to stop twice to pee then getting to the floor she had to rush to the bathroom after smelling Javi's aftershave. Then to top it all off Gates was in the bathroom.

"So Detective I see you are back?" Gates inquired after Kate emerged from the stall and washed out her mouth.

"Yes Sir" Kate said after gargling with mouthwash.

"I see you have brought back a souvenir? Detective go home! I do not want you contaminating the whole precinct!" The Captain ordered. "Come back in a week! I can not have my whole department dropping from the flu. We are short staffed as it is."

"Sir?..." Kate began to speak.

"Didn't I make myself clear? Get out of here!" Gates spoke loudly.

"Yes Sir!" Kate said.

Espo looked at the door as Kate emerged she gave him a sickly smile and Javi waved only to drop his arm when Iron Gates appeared behind her scowling.

"Detective Esposito what is the status of the Wilkerson case?" The Captain grilled him.

Ryan was coming up the stairs and saw Kate.

"Hey you are back? Yes? No?" Ryan asked.

"No Kevin. It seems like the Captain extended my vacation for a week. But would you log into evidence this box and guard it with your life!" Kate said.

"What are you doing carrying such a heavy thing?" Ryan asked.

Kate ignored him.

"Just do it for me? Ok?" Kate said.

"Yeah Becks will do!" Kevin took the heavy box off her hands.

"Remember guard it with your life!" Kate warned.

Kate left the precinct and headed to the OCME.

Kevin curious took the box back to his desk.

Espo looked over to his partner.

"What do you have there?" Espo asked.

"I dunno! Becks gave it to me and told me to guard it with my life." Ryan confided.

Espo looked skeptically at Ryan.

"I am logging it into evidence. She gave me the number." Ryan said.

"Wait this can not be right it is two numbers. Her Mother's murder number and Jack Coonan killing." Espo noticed. "Ok what is up?"

"I do not know but I know the answer is in this box. I am going to look at it. Keep an eye out for Gates." Ryan said as he lifted the cover of the box and gave a low whistle.

"What is in it?" Espo asked impatiently.

"Ledgers!" Ryan said then closed the lid quickly.

"What?" Espo asked again.

"It is mob ledgers!" Ryan said.

"Which family?" Espo asked.

"All of them!" Ryan said and placed the box between his legs under his desk.

Espo let out a low whistle.

"Yeah I know!" Ryan said furtively still on the look out for Gates.

"We have dynamite here!" Espo said thinking what to do with the box to keep it safe. Then he thought of Lanie.

"Lanie can hold it!" Espo said.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"She has a safe in her apt. It is big enough for this box." Espo added.

"How do you know this?" Ryan asked now very curious about the ME.

"She showed me." Espo whispered.

"Wait I think we should consult Becks before hiding it there." Kevin said not wanting the wrath of Kate on his head.

"Ok good idea. Since it is logged in then she could deal with its security." Espo said.

\\\\\

Kate had just walked in the autopsy and Lanie exploded!

"Oh My Kate is that the ring! Oh Old Writer Boy sure did a fine one! Give me a hug Girlfriend!" Lanie said rapidly as only an excited Lanie could do.

"Ok Lanie calm down I will tell you all about the proposal." Kate said laughing the bouts of sickness earlier had disappeared.

Kate talk a few minutes when Lanie's phone rang it was Espo.

"Hi Honey Yeah she is here. Hold on." Lanie said holding the phone to her.

Kate's eyebrows shot up when Lanie addressed Espo as honey. Obviously there were new developments in that arena too.

"Hey Espo? Yeah that is what I told him. No just bring it back to the loft. Yes later. I mean it for Kevin not to let it leave his sight! Ok good here is Lanie." Kate said.

Lanie finished up and called him a sweetheart before she hung up.

"I see things are happening here while I was on vacation." Kate said.

"Maybe" Lanie said coyly she really did not want others to know about their new developments.

"Anyway the reason I wanted to see you is I think I need to be tested." Kate said.

"What you mean to be tested? Oh that tested. Ok well here is the jar go give me a sample and I will even tell you the DNA of your offspring." Lanie said.

Kate was impressed with Lanie's abilities.

Kate came back with the sample and in a few minutes the results were in. The new DNA splicer which was given to the OCME from an anonymous donor had done it job. The new machine got back DNA results about 40 times quicker. Lanie read the read out.

"Yep, You my Girl are pregnant! According to the fetal cells you are going to have a little girl with Blues eyes and Curly auburn Hair."

"A girl? Are you sure Lanie?" Kate asked anxiously.

"Yeah this machine is such a quantum leap forward! You need to thank Your Hubby for it!" Lanie said smugly. OCME was only one of 4 institutions in the world which was able to have such advanced technology.

Kate squealed and Lanie joined in. She could hardly wait to tell Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip back to the loft took only 20 minutes but to Kate it seemed like an eternity. Kate rushed into the loft and almost ran directly into Rick who at that moment was about to open the loft door.

"Kate? What is going on? Why are you not at the precinct? I was just about to leave." Rick sputtered.

"No need I am given another week by Gates!" Kate said panting.

"Gates told you to leave? Why?" Rick looked skeptical that the Captain was that forgiving.

"Well the reason was she saw me puke my guts out in the Women's restroom" Kate said.

"What are you sick? Let me get you nice and comfortable in bed!" Rick said picking her up.

"Rick put me down... I mean it Rick… I am not sick I am only having a baby!" Kate screamed.

"Your what?" Rick stopped in midstride and looked down on his almost wife.

"I said put me down!" Kate protested.

"No the other thing?" Rick was wondering if he heard her right.

Rick started moving again then gently dropped her on the bed.

"I thought you said you were having our baby?" Rick asked.

'I did say that. Rick we are having a Girl!" Kate smiled and kissed him.

After receiving such a toe curling kiss. Rick smiled.

"A baby girl? How did you know? You are not showing yet?" Rick asked.

"This piece of Paper that I am holding is the reason I know." Kate said smiling.

"Kate this is a detailed DNA profile. It lists everything! I knew that new machine for the OCME was such a good idea! To only think it cost only 20 million!" Rick said.

20 Million? Kate thought. Sure she knew Rick was wealthy but spending 20 million for a state of the art machine?

"So this machine can tell even if the suspect has a limp! That is so cool!" Rick said.

"Kate if you get an unknown sample it can give you a description. I mean how helpful would that be." Rick stated to babble about the machine and not the news of him being a father once again.

"Rick it can give a picture too." Kate said as she showed him what their future daughter will look like.

"Great she will have your nose!" Rick said worried about his crooked nose.

"Yeah but she will have your eyes!" Kate said dreamily.

"Hmm still a redhead though!" Rick said.

"I can not wait to meet her!" Rick and Kate said together

"I am amazed at this Kate simply amazed! You are so wonderful. We have another week? I want to get married right way! Just you me the family and Vegas! I love you so much!" Rick said excitedly.

At this point Alexis came down stairs and heard the last sentence.

"Dad? Do you really want to get married that quickly?" Alexis said. Knowing she did the exact same thing.

"Sure Why not? It is a little over 5 hour plane ride. What do you think Kate in less than 6 hours we could be married and on our honeymoon." Rick said.

Kate was giggling Alexis was trying to reason with her father and was losing badly. She thought why not? Everyone could be there quickly. Of course Lanie and the Boys would have to get leave which is hard right now. But her birthday was coming up. A November wedding could be nice. She mused.

"Rick I don't kno…." Kate was stopped in mid sentence. This was Richard Freaking Castle asking her to marry him now. It was brash and impulsive then she said. "On second thought why not indeed!"

"That is the spirit! Let's get Mother and Jim up!" Rick said.

Martha was waiting in the kitchen when she heard how impulsive her Son was getting. She smiled thinking good for them!

"I think a Vegas wedding is a marvelous Idea but Darling… How about tomorrow? There is this Play I have been dying to see!" Martha said.

"Ok Mother, You are right it needs a day for planning! I will get right on that!" Rick said leaving a speechless Kate in the wake.

Rick could be a man of action when he was inspired. Also he still had to get Kate's ok on the new book he has been writing.

It took a few hours to arrange but the hotel concierge told him everything would be ready when they arrived. Rick made the final plans.

Kate sat with her father and showed him the picture of what his grand child would feature.

"Katie I am so proud of you! Look at you getting married and having children! I could not have envisioned anything better for you." Jim cried a bit.

"Ok Dad Please don't Cry because I will too... Dad I miss her so much!" Kate wailed.

"She would have been so proud Katie so proud!" Jim said trying to hold his emotions at bay.

Martha was deep in thought over the picture of her soon to be second grandchild. Hmm she will have red hair and blue eyes not as shocking red as Alexis or herself. It would be a muted red with lots of brown of her mother I suppose. But she will be cute and a heart stopper later in life.

Kate just remembered. The boys would be here any second.

"Rick I need to talk to you. In the office if you don't mind." Kate said.

"What is going on Kate?" Rick asked.

"The boys will be here soon and they are bringing the box of evidence. I am sure they will want to work on developing the cases." Kate said.

"What? Now? Oh I got to get everyone out of here!" Rick started to worry. He really did not want anyone other the four of them to know anything about this.

"People I have the reservations for the hotel and everything is done so I would appreciate if you could leave Kate and I alone to celebrate?" Rick said.

"Smooth Castle Very Smooth." Kate said to him.

Everyone quickly had something to do outside the loft and departed.

"I hope I did not ruffle too many feathers." Rick said "You do have to admit it was effective."

Kate just rolled her eyes at her almost husband as he had a crooked smile on his face.

/

Ryan and Espo arrived a little after Rick ordered Pizza and beer.

"Ok Becks what is going on?" Ryan said hefting the box high.

"Just place it on the table Ryan and I will show you." Kate said.

"Careful I just had this table polished!" Rick said.

Kate looked at him and Rick saw the death glare so he shut up.

Espo started pulling out the ledgers. Kate started pointing out the dates and the amounts.

"So we have payments but we do not have evidence what those payments were for." Ryan said with his mouth full of pizza.

"No we don't but they do not know that either. So what I propose is to set a trap for Dick Coonan. Hal Lockwood is going to be held in Jersey soon. We monitor this account and when a payment is made we follow Dick to see what he is doing and catch him red handed." Kate said.

They all agreed it was good plan. Soon the boys were gone and the box was placed in the secret room Kate had not seen before.

"Wow I feel like Alfred seeing the Bat cave for the first time" Kate said.

"Yeah I figured if you were going to be my wife you would need to know a few things. We can place the box over here." Rick said.

"What next to all this stuff? What is it anyway?" Kate asked. "You don't have the crown jewels in here do you Rick?"

"Nah these are even more valuable!" Rick scoffed. "Kate these are my collectibles one of a kind and irreplaceable."

Kate knew that Alexis hinted that Rick was a collector but the size and scope of the collection was simply amazing. Kate was impressed over the pristine condition of these collectables. Her inner fangirl came to the fore when she saw he had a full collection of Nebula 9. She stood there mesmerized.

"Oh those? I got them a long time ago. Since it was from a defunct TV show I figure they would be worth something eventually" Rick said.

"Now if you want to see something cool here is Vera from Firefly! It works well as a sawed off shotgun too." Rick said as he showed off his collection.

"…and over here is the original mask for the Spiderman costume." Rick concluded.

Kate was speechless she was such a nerd and geek over sci fi memorabilia. Rick had everything! She was lead back out then showed where the secret switch. Rick messed up and pushed the wrong switch and his murder board for his latest novel lit up. Kate stood right in front of the viewscreen.

"Who is Nikki Heat?" Kate asked her inner fangirl was thrumming.

"Well that was something I wanted to discuss with you." Rick said clicking the other switch to close the secret entrance.

"Kate you inspire me in oh so many ways and one of those inspirations is Nikki." Rick said earnestly.

Kate was flattered no one called her a muse before.

Rick went on.

Nikki is partially based on you. Kate. I have drawn some of your mannerisms and the way you are so commanding.

"So why Nikki Heat? She sounds like a stripper's name." Kate said not so impressed.

"Well honestly I did not think you would have approved of the other names. Just think of the tie ins. Heat Wave, Into the Heat, Frozen Heat and such." Rick said. "Of course I would not do it unless you give me permission. I am sure I could write about something else."

"Let me think about it. Ok Rick it is a lot to take in that your husband wants to write about you." Kate said.

"Ok Kate let's just sleep on that one." Rick said taking her to bed and then the trouble began. Kate dashed out of his arms to the bathroom then started regurgitating her pizza.

Rick reappeared with soda crackers and water. Handing Kate the water she rinsed out her mouth then nibbled on the soda crackers. Kate gave a weak smile.

"Oh don't worry I done this before!" Rick smiled at her then he helped her up and into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was back at the toilet and Rick was following. After regurgitated she was feeling better after eating the crackers. Rick was correct. It did work. Kate got up from the floor reluctantly. It was smooth and cold which allowed her stomach to settle. Rising up she found that she had to do it much more slowly. The vertigo was disconcerting at best and it brought round two with her head hanging over the toilet. Rick stood silently by rubbing circles on her back and holding the hair out of her way. Not the most romantic picture Kate thought However, when she looked up at Rick he had the widest smile. Kate could not help herself but to match his grin.

"We are quite a pair" Kate said slowly rising. This time the stomach behaved. Kate got out her regular toothpaste and the urge to vomit returned with a vengeance.

"Rick this will not do! Do you have any non fragrant Toothpaste?" Kate inquired.

"No but we do have baking soda…wait right here!" Rick said as he rushed to the kitchen and returned with the box of baking soda. Kate looked at him strangely.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Kate asked.

"What? Oh you can wet your brush and place into the box and brush your teeth with it. If you swallow it can also soothe your upset stomach." Rick said.

Kate was very skeptical until Rick gave a demonstration.

"Kate it is ok it does not taste that bad." Rick cajoled.

So Kate did as Rick showed and lo and behold Kate was surprised.

"Rick this is not bad and it removed the grimy feeling too. How did you learn of this? Why do we buy toothpaste anyway when we have this? Kate asked in wonderment.

Rick chuckled.

"I was in Deepest Africa you know. There is not much you can bring which can not be spoiled by the environment. So I learned to pack the Baking Soda. I was bored so I read the box. I learned so many things about this product. I use it in the laundry too." Rick said.

Kate knew about using Baking Soda in the laundry since her mother had done it too. I wonder that is why I was so comforted by the smell of his laundry. It smelled the same as her mother's. Kate thought. Kate began to cry again. Darn these screwed up Hormones.

Rick saw Kate burst into tears and immediately started comforting her.

"I know… I know you miss your mother…Let it all out Kate." Rick stood holding her so she cried all over his t-shirt.

Kate felt so comforted being held in his strong arms the crying jag finally stopped.

"Rick I do not know what is happening. I am just so sad… I'm missing her lately I get that she has been gone so many years but yet I'm still crying. What is wrong with me?" Kate said.

"Nothing is wrong Love, It is just normal when you are pregnant to want the comfort of your Mother. This experience is new and unsettling. We will face it together Love. Together we can do anything." Rick said rocking Kate gently.

"You promise?" Kate said through watery eyes.

"Yes I promise! So now let's get you to bed and me into the shower. Ok?" Rick said as he guided Kate to the bed and placed a kiss on her lips,

It was not a passionate kiss but one with promise. Rick slipped away to shower. Once he returned Kate was asleep in the middle of the bed.

"Bed Hog" Rick whispered as he scooted Kate over so he could get in. It had been a tiring day. Tomorrow would be different. The limo was to pick them up at 8 so Rick set the alarm for 6:30. Satisfied all was well he dropped into slumber as Kate snuggled close to him.

\\\\\\

The morning alarm was shrill. Kate looked at her partner. Then realized to day was her wedding day. There was so much needing to be packed but first she had to get to the toilet!

Oh come on Sweetness. You can not be that active already Kate said to her flat stomach. This morning it was not as bad as the prior evening. Kate thought maybe it will be ok. Kate drew her hand to her stomach. She had gotten into the habit of touching herself there wondering when the physical changes will become apparent. She has also gotten into the habit of talking to her stomach. Kate wondered when did this happen?

Kate was in the shower when Rick joined her. Her libido was skyrocketing and Rick was a very willing accomplice. After they were both satisfied they exited the shower and dressed.

"Oh Rick I decided. Even though I dislike that name go ahead with the book." Kate said packing.

"Do you mean that?" Rick said turning around to face her.

"Yeah I do consider it an early wedding gift. Rick." Kate smiled.

"You have made me so happy!" Rick said picking up his almost wife and kissed her gently and lightly set her down.

"Rick, do not start anything you can not finish. We just do not have the time." Kate said wanting more.

"Er.. quite right." Rick said going back to the office and brought along his laptop.

"Rick? Do not forget about the chargers. I need one for my phone and one for yours." Kate said.

"Why do we need two? It is the same charger!" Rick complained. He really did not understand the female mind.

"Rick, just do it Ok? You really do not need to know why!" Kate said getting a little exasperated.

"Ok Ok" Rick said as he disconnected the charger from the wall. He looked at both phones good they are fully charged as he slipped both phones into his pocket.

Getting fully packed Kate and Rick exited their bedroom then met everyone in the kitchen.

Alexis looked up from her cooking breakfast.

"Would you like some eggs? Kate?" She asked.

"No thanks but Hot tea would be fine." Kate said,

"Kate? You need to eat since you threw up most of everything last night and this morning." Rick warned.

"Ok you are right Rick… Alexis on second thought eggs would be good." Kate smiled. It was a comfort that Rick was looking out for her and the baby.

Alexis smiled and busied herself with cooking.

Jim was seated at the table and looked up from the paper.

"Hey Katie, how are you doing?" He asked getting up to hold her hand.

I am doing better Daddy thanks to Rick. Did you know that Baking Soda makes a pretty good toothpaste?" Kate asked.

"No I did not know that" Jim said.

"Neither did I until I had a bad reaction to my old toothpaste. Rick was the one to show me." Kate said proudly.

"Rick is a smart one" Jim said. "I'm glad you are marrying him. I never like Josh!"

"Really? You barely met him!" Kate was taken back by her father's revelation.

"Yeah I felt he was all wrong for you Katie! Now Rick he is a match for you!" Jim said hugging his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy" Kate whispered in his ear while hugging him.

"Kate? Your eggs are up" Alexis said.

"Oh thanks Alexis." Kate said breaking the hug and picking up the plate the girl had offered.

Rick sat down next to Kate he too was drinking tea.

"Rick? What is that?" Kate said pointing at his cup.

"I believe it is called hot tea a most refreshing beverage" Rick said as it was very plain to see.

"I know it is hot tea but why?" Kate said exasperated again.

"I know you can not have your regular coffee so why should I tempt you? If you can not have it I will not have it either" Rick said in a matter of the fact way.

"You sweet sweet man!" Kate said kissing him in front of the family.

"I know what you did! You just wanted my bacon!" Rick said as the piece he was chewing on was missing from his mouth and Kate had a beatific smile on her face.

"Maybe and maybe I want something more!" Kate said smiling.

Rick just gulped in front of his child and Mother. Graham took that opportunity to finally show up. He came up behind Alexis and kissed her. Alexis slumped into his broad chest.

"Ok Honey what do you want?" Alexis said.

"Three eggs over easy Please Alexis". Graham said.

"Ok coming right up." She said as she cracked 3 eggs into the pan.

"Alexis is quite a cook" Graham said to no one in particular.

Rick spoke up.

"I think she got that from me. I know she did not get it from Mother. I know I had to learn to cook early in life to survive!" Rick said.

"Oh Richard my cooking is not that bad! Is it Jim!" Martha said,

Everyone's eyes turned to Jim.

"Eh her pancakes are alright!" Jim said as he returned to read the newspaper.

Both Rick's and Kate's eyes popped when they heard his statement.

"It couldn't be…" Rick whispered to Kate.

"I don't know but I am glad to getting married before something happens!" Kate whispered back.

Alexis was trying desperately not the laugh out loud. Rick just looked at how red she getting.

"Is there something funny Alexis?" Rick asked. "Would you like to share with the whole class?"

"Nope!" Alexis said as she turned to attend to Graham's eggs. "Here Graham is your eggs" Alexis said serving him and seating herself.

Everyone continued to eat not much was said. Finishing the meal the plates were loaded in the dishwasher and turn on.

Alexis said "nothing worst than coming back from vacation to dirty dishes."

Everyone agreed. Just then the intercom squawked the limo had arrived. Everyone got their luggage and headed out the door. Soon they were loaded and swiftly whisked to New Jersey to Teeterboro for the flight to Las Vegas.

\\\\\

Once on the plane Rick rummaged around in his brief case and produced a manuscript then placed it in front of Kate.

Kate intrigued. "Rick what are you doing?"

"Kate this is my early wedding gift to you. I know you love my work so you'll be the first one to read my new novel. Not even Alexis had seen it!" Rick confided as he kissed her gently.

"Rick when did you have time to complete this?" Kate was taken back.

"Oh a little bit here and there. You did sleep you know." Rick said cryptically.

Kate just laid her head on his shoulder and then started reading the first page. It was the dedication.

'**To the extraordinary Kate Beckett soon to be my wife!'**

Kate's eyes teared up.

"That one is only for you. Love There will be a different one for publication" Rick said.

Kate got over the dedication and soon she was enthralled in the novel. It was one of his best Kate thought.

"Kate we are here." Rick nudged her.

Placing the manuscript down she looked around and saw that the plane indeed had stopped on the ground. The 5 hours passed in a blink of any eye.

It was that good? Eh? Rick asked as he placed the manuscript away.

"Yeah it was Rick one of your finest. I am sure Lanie will be after you once she learns of this newest novel." Kate said in awe of his talent.

"Yeah about that…it's going to press as we speak. I will have a book launch in two weeks!" Rick said.

What? that would be my birthday! Kate said deplaning.

"Yeah I know." Rick said sheepishly.

Getting out of the terminal there was another limo waiting.

They all climbed in and were whisked first to the Nevada bureau of Statistics where they filled out the marriage form then to the Bellagio. The fountains were spectacular as they drove up. They got out and were placed in the lobby.

One of the bellman recognized Alexis.

"I am glad to see you back Mrs. Cooper." He said with a smile.

Rick stopped in his tracks!

\

"Pumpkin? Did he call you Mrs. Cooper?" Rick asked.

"What not possible! You are hearing things Daddy. You need to get dressed. You have a wedding to attend!" Alexis said opening then door his and Kate's room.

"I'm right next door Daddy see you soon!" Alexis said.

Kate stepped into the suite. She was amazed at the view.

She looked in her room and was surprised to see Lanie there!

"Hey Girlfriend! Let's get you together!" Lanie said.

Soon she was joined by Jenny and a professional staff. They were busy getting Kate ready.

Rick smiled to see Kate being fussed over by her friends. Soon Martha was barging in to get into the fun along with Alexis.

Rick got dressed and headed to the bar to await his bride to be.

Getting to the bar he was met with both Espo and Ryan.

"Thanks for the vacation Rick" Ryan said.

"Yeah Bro thanks!" Espo said.

"Hey Ricky!" Came a voice across the room.

"Patterson! You old dog you! What are you doing here?" Rick was surprised. He was followed by the rest of his poker authors.

"We could not pass up the wedding of our old pal now could we boys!" Patterson said. "Also congrats on the new novel!"

Rick was a bit upset!

"Paula! I knew it!" Rick said.

"Now Now Ricky it was not her fault!" Patterson said.

"Whose fault was it?" Rick asked.

"That would be mine" The mayor of New York said.

"Big Cheese! What are you doing here?" Rick said very surprised.

"I had to come to see you get hitched" Bob said. "Besides it is warmer here than New York."

Rick stood and talked as Kate got ready. The hotel followed Rick's instructions perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

Lockwood was in solitary confinement. The only visitor he got was Dexter. He never spoke. He just looked at the caged man. Hannah was upset that this man had gotten under Dex's skin. She was wondering if the waiting was caused by his dark passenger or not. Hannah had thought that nonsense of Dexter disassociating himself was over but apparently not.

"Dex it is not good to go look at this contract killer. He is not you!" Hannah said while they were having pillow talk.

"I know Hannah but I can not wonder if I did not have the code would I have become like him?" Dex stated plainly.

"Yes I know but Dex you do have the code. That is the difference. So tell me have you figured out your next kill yet?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah there is a real dirtbag who is occupying cell space for only 72 hours. The police do not have enough evidence so after this stint he is mine" Dex said.

"OK so when is he coming out?" Hannah asked expectantly.

"Tomorrow night I heard him talking to his friends while I was staring at Lockwood." Dex said.

"Good should I ready the van?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah I think I will have it ready for the mobile kill room. Thanks Hannah I could never talk to Deb this way. Even though she knows me and what I do. I just do not want to shove it in her face that way" Dex said.

"I agree with your methods. The guilty have to pay" Hannah said.

"Right, but only after I can prove it to myself even dirtbags get that consideration." Dex said.

"What about Lockwood? I heard New Jersey is going to take him in about a week." Hannah said.

"Really how did you learn that?" Dex asked since he was the one with police connections.

"I heard it from one of my customers the one with the poesies? Anyway he is a Clerk in the DA's office and he told me the extradition forms had been signed off" Hannah said.

"So I guess I will have to find another Crook to stare at" Dex mused.

Hannah finally figured out that Dex was seeing not only the dirtbag behind bars but listening in on all the other con's conversations. Pretty clever her Dex was.

Soon the pillow talk was ended and sleep came to them both.

\\\\\

True to Hannah's word Lockwood was transported out of Miami. The US Marshalls were doubly concerned over a breakout but they need not worry. He was going nowhere. His employer had contacted him in prison. He was not going to try anything until Lockwood was in New Jersey.

\\\\\

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Rick had rented a beautiful garden and she was surrounded by friends and family. Kate thought as she was sitting in the plane heading back to New York. The plane was full since Rick had to charter a larger plane to take all the guests. At the reception she met with Chris Rick's accountant and lawyer. Chris wanted to get with her as soon as they were back from Nevada.

There were many things to discuss he said. Kate felt wonderful the man of her dreams had just married her. The bun in the oven had not shown yet but the skin around her stomach was not as firm as before. So some changes were happening on that front. Alexis was busted by the Bell Hop and confessed to her father. Rick had a minor coronary. Kate smiled when she remembered Alexis explaining that yes indeed she had gotten married. Graham and she were looking for a place once they return. Rick still offered the Loft until they finalized their living arraignments. Alexis graciously accepted.

Rick was asleep and leaning against her. The manuscript was out since she wanted to read it again. And who knows when she would get the chance to read it again. Married on Nov 4th Kate thought. What a whirlwind. Rick wanted to go on the honeymoon right away but Kate told him that there was Lockwood's trial for Roy to contend first. Rick disappointed but agreed so there they were flying back to colder New York. The plane landed and everyone got out. The limo whisked them to the loft and everyone feeling the jet lag crashed immediately. Kate wanted to stay awake but found herself drowsy especially in the arms of her husband. Kate could not believe it. The rings on her left hand told her otherwise. Soon she joined Rick in blessed sleep.

\\\\\

The next morning was a busy one Kate only had 3 days left of her extended vacation. She learned Lockwood's trial was moved out of New Jersey and placed in Federal Hands. The Courthouse in downtown New York was the place selected.

Kate got their evidence together to present to the US prosecutor. He was mighty impressed with the bulk of evidence presented. Also presented was the information to free Pulgatti. Rick's face was crimson when he handed those papers to the DA. The DA signed off and soon they were in front of a Judge and the stay of incarceration was signed. Pulgatti was a free man after almost 28 years behind bars.

Rick was present at the penitentiary when he walked out.

"You freed me?" Pulgatti said.

"Yeah and if you wish we can make the state pay for wrongful confession and incarceration. You could be looking at a cool 15 million" Rick said.

"Nah I don't need the money and I figure I could have been locked up even longer if they knew what I have done. So I figure they are even with me" Pulgatti said as a black sedan Caddy pulled up. "Hey there is my ride. Thanks for everything Rick. You are all right and I really like to see that article on the mob wars."

"You are welcome. It should be out soon. I hope you will like it. I tried to show the other sides too" Rick said.

"Hey I know some others who might be willing to discuss other things too if you got my drift!" Pulgatti said as he climbed into his sedan and was whisked away.

Rick watched as the car sped away. He felt ambivalent. True Pulgatti was not Armen's murderer but in the process of freeing him. He had hurt Kate and now Evelyn was going to be affected too. Rick shook his head and climbed into the car then headed back to the city.

\\\\\

Kate's trap for Coonan was set. The package of 100,000 was received in his account. Ryan and Espo had eyes on him and wondered what he was doing next.

Agent West had come to the holding cell to speak with Lockwood.

"I know you are just a soldier and doing your duty. However, your employer has betrayed you. You need to tell us everything and maybe you will live to see tomorrow. Otherwise there is a 100,000 contract placed on you" Agent West said.

Lockwood said nothing but looked contemptuous toward the Fed.

"Ok Nothing?... I have to tell you…you are making a bad mistake…but hey it is your funeral." Agent West said as he left the room.

Lockwood has made peace with his demise as had all the soldiers before him.

\\\\\

Kate was going to be called as a witness so was Rick. Rick had not yet gotten to the courthouse. Kate was a bit worried for her husband. Lanie was seated next to her holding her hand.

"Kate, don't worry I suppose he is stuck in Traffic. He will be here. Just relax it is not doing the baby any favors having you all riled up" Lanie said.

"I know Lanie but this is important. Lockwood has to pay for what he did to Roy" Kate said.

Evelyn was seated in back of her. She was not going to be called but she wanted to see justice done. Evan and the two girls were not here thankfully Kate thought.

Rick finally arrived. Kate was visibly relieved. Lanie let loose her hand so the couple could embrace. Then they sat down next to each other so visibly in love.

"So how did the prison break go?" Kate asked.

"It went fine. Kate I think I have many more Mob connections now" Rick quipped.

"Oh great I am married to the mob now too?" Kate said.

"What can I say once your in the family you're part of the family!" Rick smiled.

"Great my Husband the Mob Lawyer!" Kate whispered.

Rick looked around in court the prisoner had not been brought in yet. The defense attorney was sitting looking bored. The prosecutor was all set. Agent West was sitting in front of them. He too was a witness along with the pathologist Dr. Clark Murray who was sitting to Lanie's right.

There were CSU techs sitting next to Agent West. The crowd was overflowing all the press wanted to get in on this trial.

\\\\\

Ryan and Espo had been tracking Coonan for several blocks he was carrying a large brief case. Espo surmised it was a sniper rifle. Getting to a building near the courthouse Coonan all of a sudden broke into a run. Ryan tried to keep up but they lost him.

"Damn! He got away." Ryan said to Gates who was coordinating along with the feds.

"Well! Find him Detectives!" Gates said.

"We will" Espo said.

"Let's split up he could not have gotten too far. Remember he needs a south facing window to overlook the courthouse. Probably on the 5th or 6th floor" Espo said.

\\\\\

Meanwhile the US Marshall's service was bringing Lockwood into the courthouse. There was no way to enter in the lower level since a sprinkler had gone off and flooded that area. The only way in was through the front door.

This was a setup if ever she saw one Gates thought looking through binoculars at the suspected building. She then saw a window shade move.

"Detectives he is on the 4th floor. 7th window from the right" She said.

Espo hearing the clue rushed to where the Captain had directed them.

The Marshalls were escorting Lockwood up the building then a gunshot rang out and Lockwood slumpt against a Marshall. It was a head shot Lockwood was dead!

Espo caught up to Coonan as he was disassembling the weapon. The fight ensued Coonan was winning against the Special Forces trained Espo. Then Ryan appeared and shot. It was a Killshot. Coonan now slumpt against the door as Espo regained his feet.

"Thanks Bro he was handing me my Ass on a platter before you showed up!" Espo said.

That is what partners are for but Gates will not be too happy. Ryan said looking at the dead Coonan.

Soon IA was called and both Espo and Ryan gave their statements.

\\\\\

In the courtroom there were major consternations. Lockwood was dead the trial was dismissed. Evelyn drew a cleansing breath. Roy's involvement was not brought out to the public. Rick held a crying Kate since this stopped any investigation to whom the Dragon was. But Agent West had a smile on his face and said.

"I got you now Dragon!" He said.

Rick was concerned first over such a distraught Kate and the statement his friend had said.

Rick and Kate along with Lanie exited the courthouse and were swarmed by the press.

After battling the press Kate was informed that Ryan killed Coonan. That information really sent her spiraling. Rick tried to comfort her in the ride back to the loft.

The Dragon had won this round but Agent West had another thing to hold the Dragon accountable.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate dodged the press and followed Rick quickly into the waiting town car. The tears were flowing from Kate's face. Her uniform which she proudly wore was slightly creased due to the rough handling by the press jostling her. Kate just held on to Rick and he tried his best to comfort her.

"Rick! It's over we have lost. Those were our last leads! I have failed her Rick! I have failed!" Kate cried over and over again.

The Limo tried to get out of the swarm of Press the cameras were capturing Kate's anguish as she pushed her head deeper into his shoulder. Finally the vehicle got away from the press and surged toward the loft. Kate was barely whimpering when they pulled into the parking garage.

Rick carried Kate out and into the elevator. He held her close. Yes The Dragon won that round. But they still had the ledger. William Bracken's name was prominent all through it. The easy way was blocked but digging might prove this Bracken involved. Rick knew the right man to take this too. First he needed to be there for Kate. She had pinned too many hopes on a conviction.

"There There Kate the bath is what you need. The easy was blocked by this gambit it is true. Do not give up hope yet! I know a way we will succeed it will just have to take longer that is all. My Love just hang in there." Rick crooned as he undressed her and placed her in the warm waters. He slid in behind her holding her tight.

\\\\\

As soon as Agent West got away from the court house he met with Chloe.

"So how did our trace go?" Agent West asked.

"Sir, The money was transferred from the account noted in the ledger of the late Martin…." Chloe said but was cut off by her boss.

"Yes Great we can now freeze that account and confiscate it. It was used in the commission of a crime. Get the appropriate paperwork to the US Attorney General Now!" Agent West barked.

"Yes sir" said several of his subordinates.

The US AG office signed off and 1.57 Billion were frozen and turned over to the Justice dept.

/

William Bracken was in his Washington Home when the phone rang. It was from a burner which was never supposed to ring but yet it was. The Senator was perplexed. He held the phone to his ear.

"Hello" he gruffly said.

The man on the other side quickly informed the Senator of his immediate cash flow problem.

The Senator now said he would handle it.

He now called his political allies and found out what had happened. Soon he was on the phone to another person.

"You said that account was untouchable I should have you killed!" The Senator was heard to be saying to a mysterious man on another phone.

"I told you that account was vulnerable but no you did not listen to me! Besides you could not pay for the assassin on me" the man said hanging up.

"The senator was livid. How could have they learned of the connection?" Bracken wondered. His evil empire was starved of funds. Many different transactions can not get paid! Bracken wondered how soon it would be until when one of those associates decided to put a bullet into him.

He needed to disappear…But how? He is just too high a profile person. Illness…? No they could get to him…Witness protection? Not an option. There was only the personal fortune of 15 million barely enough to survive exile. The Senator stewed over this unexpected turn of events. Then there was a shot…

/

Back at the Loft Rick was consoling Kate after the relaxing bath. Kate was still crying thinking their only lead to William Bracken was lost. Both Javi and Kevin came by to give their version of events. Rick thanked them but Kate was still very depressed.

Rick then got a welcomed phone call. It was from his friend Agent West.

"Hey…What…? You do not say! Well thanks for the most welcomed news I will be in touch goodbye." Rick smiled as he ended the call. This would be the news to cheer up Kate.

"Kate…Honey…Love…I need you to hear this." Rick said cradling his wife.

Kate turned to look at him.

"Remember how we turned over all the evidence?" Rick asked.

Kate stopped crying for a moment and looked at him through bleary eyes.

"A…Yeah?" Kate said now curious what Rick was going to say.

"You know my Friend Agent West?" Rick asked.

"Yeah what is going on Rick just tell me!" Kate said becoming once again the Detective Beckett persona.

"Ok we learned that Coonan was paid by William Bracken's account and it was frozen and confiscated. The Dragon is toothless with out a cash flow. He said it is just a matter of time either he will turn himself in or he will be killed by people who think he welched on them. Look Kate we have won!' Rick said smiling.

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Kate now realizing what had happened leaped into her husband's arms!

"I so Love you Rick! I can not believe we have won! How did this happen?" Kate said full of joy.

"I guess the credit goes to Chloe. She was the one to create the trace which ultimately landed into Bracken's account." Rick said hugging his wife.

"I will have to thank her" Kate said.

"Dad Come look at this" Alexis said bursting in to the bedroom.

Jim has on the TV news and it was reporting that Senator William Bracken was dead from an assassin's bullet.

Both Kate and Rick urged by Alexis were dumbfounded by the news out of Washington.

"I guess his associates did not wait very long." Rick said.

"What do you mean Dad?" Alexis asked.

Rick then explained what has been happening during the trial.

"So Kate is now free?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah…I guess so Pumpkin." Rick said.

"We have to celebrate!" Martha said.

"I agree Dad a celebration is in order!" Alexis said.

Rick hugging and kissing his wife asked.

"You want to celebrate?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I could use some chilled fruit juice and Ice cream!" Kate said.

"Well we could use the Haunt…" Rick said.

"Oh Dad…That is a wonderful Idea!" Alexis said as she looked at the clock.

Rick broke his gaze on his wife to look at her.

"Oh My I need to Skype Graham!" Alexis said running off to her room.

Everyone in the Room laughed at her antics.

Kate broke her hug with Rick and walked up to her Dad. He hugged him.

"Dad we have avenged Mom." She said. But she knew in her heart the gratitude needed to be place on only one man. That man was the extraordinary Richard Freaking Castle her Husband.

"I know Katie Bear She would have been so proud of your choices" Jim said with tears in his eyes thinking about his slain wife.

"I think it is funny that Bracken was taken down from the very point he started" Rick said.

"What do you mean Rick?" Kate asked.

"Well it was the event of the shooting of the FBI agent. Which allowed him to confiscate the Money the three police officers had accumulated thus launching his Political career. But his unraveling came from that very event. It was the fierce determination a courageous woman searching for the truth." Rick said.

"Make that 2 courageous women Rick a Mother and a very extraordinary Daughter. Jim quipped staring at his daughter.

Add to the mix one…Extraordinary man! A man against his better instincts decided to accompany me on this lonely quest. Until, you appeared Rick. I was going nowhere. I love you Rick so much. Kate said as she left her father's embrace then grabbed her husband and kissed him.

Rick was embarrassed to be thought of that way.

"Richard, it is true you are and have been bigger than life! Let's go celebrate with our friends!" Martha said.

\\\\\

Rick and company had arranged for their friends then most of the 12th and FBI to join them at the Old Haunt. Brian was surprised to see the bar fill up so quickly. He had to call in some of the extra help. Rick had forgotten to warn Brian of the incoming invasion. But Brian was fast on his feet and got adequate cover for this impromptu celebration.

Kevin and Jenny were there with one child and a very pregnant Jenny so Kate had someone else to drink fruit juices and compare Morning Sickness symptoms.

Alexis was surprised when Graham appeared.

"Graham I just got off skyping with you. How?" Alexis was not able to finish that sentence when his lips came crashing down on hers. Alexis could not help but Melt into his arms.

At the stroke of midnight it was Kate's birthday everyone sang happy birthday. Kate was surprised to see a cake wheeled out.

"You think I can not read a calendar? Happy birthday darling!" Rick said as he kissed her.

Life was so complete Kate was thinking as she surveyed the happy crowd. It was the first step into a wonderful life. One she could not have imagined a year ago. In less than 6 weeks her world had been shaken and reformed. She was still a decorated Veteran of NYPD but now she has had closure on her mother's murder. A wonderful man came into her life and made her his bride. Then there is the new life growing inside her. Yes all because one man entered her life. The one and original Richard Freaking Castle!


End file.
